


teddy bear

by Jin000



Category: K-pop, Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Platonic Relationships, bed sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 04:30:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10779615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jin000/pseuds/Jin000
Summary: I had to write something because Kang daniel and lee woojin are too cute





	teddy bear

Lee Woojin had been doing his best to control his nerves, trying to remain confident in his skills but it was tough when he was not only the youngest but smallest trainee on the show. Watching boys who were taller, older, and cooler than him go up and get low marks and harsh criticism. At this point he was just hoping to get through his routine without embarrassing himself or crying and even further cementing himself as a baby in everyone's mind. 

He was standing and hyping himself up for his performance when a bunch of the aforementioned older, cooler, taller boys passed by him saying hey as they went. He was too nervous to do more than bow not actually making eye contact. 

Suddenly a pair of warm arms were around him and the boy hugging him whispered “fighting!” In his ear. The boy gave him a quick squeeze and then moved on with the rest of his group. He'd been too surprised to do anything more than just stand there. Woojin looked after the older boy realizing he hadn't even looked at his face, but all he could see was a wide back and pink hair. 

It was almost his turn now and he found that most of his nerves had left him now, instead it seemed the pink haired boy had transferred some of his confidence and steadiness though the hug. Woojin felt warm, and he could go up on stage smiling.  
_____

After the first evaluations where over woojin was overjoyed to have gotten a B, he was confident with singing but he knew he lacked in dancing but was looking forward to improving. 

A little later all the B level trainees were milling around, gathering to move into the dorms. Since woojin was the only trainee from his company he didn't have anyone to hang out with so he just awkwardly stood on his own, accepting the occasional back pat or congratulations on his performance. 

Out of the corner of his eye he caught a flash pink before someone barrelled into him nearly knocking him over. When he lost his footing however they caught him by his arms and set him on his feet. Once woojin had regained his balance he was surprised to see the pink haired boy from before. Now looking up into his beaming face he could see the boy was handsome in a friendly if slightly rough looking way. 

“Hey! You did so well I can't believe how well you sing!” The older boy said as he ruffled woojin’s hair. “I'm Kang Daniel by the way, I also got B how cool is it that we’re in the same grade!” He laughed, and woojin grinned and then laughed back in surprise at daniels’s enthusiasm. He had no idea why someone like Kang Daniel would be that happy to see him, but he remembered the hug that had helped calm his nerves and couldn't help being delighted at the chance of being friends with the guy. 

As if the praise and attention wasn't already enough Daniel slung his arm over woojin’s shoulders and basically stuck by his side, effortlessly including him in his group of friends. Even though they were all a lot older than him, somehow, Daniel was able to bridge the gap so there was no awkwardness at all, and woojin found himself laughing and joking with the others easily. He'd been so anxious just moments before but now he was really looking forward to training with Daniel and the rest of the guys, all his fears about being the youngest and not knowing anyone vanished.

_____

 

When they got to the dorms woojin was once again delighted to see he was in the same room as Daniel, and Daniel looked equally pleased. 

“Which do you prefer, top or bottom?” Woojin looked up from the orange sweatshirt he'd been checking out, realizing Daniel meant to bunk with him. He grinned and said “I'll take the top” and before he could stop himself added “it'll be to hard on your old bones to climb up and down.” 

Daniels face broke into a dumbfounded smile “Ya! I can't believe this kid” he shouted as he chased woojin in the tight space finally grabbing him and throwing him onto his bunk. Daniel pointed a finger at woojin who was still giggling “it's a good thing you're cute.” Even though woojin would rather be cool than cute it was ok when Daniel said it.

____

It was the night before their second evaluation, woojin’s only chance to get an A and stand in the centre stage, but he was still unsure about his dancing. If it hadn't been for Daniel constantly helping him to get the dance right he wouldn't even have gotten this far. He tossed and turned afraid if he slept he'd forget a part of the choreo. 

“Woojin-ah” 

He froze afraid he'd been too loud and woken Daniel up. He felt guilty disturbing his Hyung who'd given up so much of his time to help him. 

“Are you worried about evaluations?” 

“Yeah, kind of.”

“Come here”

“Hyung, why?”

“I can't sleep, come down”

So woojin crawled out of bed and slipped down to get into Daniel’s bed. Once Daniel had situated him so woojin’s head was pillowed on one arm and his other hugged him tightly he whispered “At home I have this teddy bear I always sleep with. It's really cute and soft and helps me sleep. I didn't bring him with me though” a survival show was no place for a teddy bear “I think I can sleep if I can cuddle you instead” Daniel continued sleepily. 

Woojin wasn't sure if the story about the teddy was true or not but he was so much warmer and more comfortable here. Daniel’s steady warmth had the same effect as climbing into his parents bed after a bad dream. His worries now felt very far away.

“Me too” he whispered back.

**Author's Note:**

> I may add on to this as the show goes on


End file.
